


Alptraum

by robs



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Max Lightwood, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il giovane Cacciatore si svegliò di soprassalto, sgranando gli occhi blu nel buio della camera d'albergo in cui alloggiava con Magnus, il viso più pallido del solito illuminato appena dai raggi della luna che filtravano dalla finestra posta nella parete davanti al letto, il respiro affannato come il battito del suo cuore impazzito, furioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alptraum

_“Alec...”_

Il giovane Cacciatore si svegliò di soprassalto, sgranando gli occhi blu nel buio della camera d'albergo in cui alloggiava con Magnus, il viso più pallido del solito illuminato appena dai raggi della luna che filtravano dalla finestra posta nella parete davanti al letto, il respiro affannato come il battito del suo cuore impazzito, furioso.

Aveva sognato Max, ancora una volta, aveva visto il suo viso sempre sorridente deformato in una maschera di orrore e terrore, mentre tendeva le braccia verso di lui, cercando un aiuto che non avrebbe ricevuto, correndogli incontro per sfuggire a colui che voleva ucciderlo, pregandolo con gli occhi di avvicinarsi e proteggerlo. Ma lui era troppo distante, paralizzato nella consapevolezza di vivere un sogno, l'ennesimo incubo, e ancora una volta aveva sentito il gorgoglio sinistro della gola del fratellino piena del suo stesso sangue, aveva sentito la sua voce, tra i rantoli, domandargli perché:  _perché non mi hai aiutato, fratello? Perché non mi hai salvato?_

Aveva guardato impotente mentre la vita abbandonava il corpo di quel bambino che aveva il suo stesso sangue, aveva sentito come sempre qualcosa spezzarsi nel suo petto senza che nulla potesse impedirgli di sentirsi colpevole, responsabile della morte di Max, per non averlo aiutato rimanendo con lui e Izzy in casa; aveva udito le grida di sua sorella, disperata e rabbiosa e distrutta, il suono dei suoi singhiozzi sul cadavere del fratellino, aveva udito le parole colme di dolore dei suoi genitori, i gemiti e i pianti. Aveva sentito rimbombare nelle orecchie risata sprezzante dell'assassino.

Le sua guance scarne erano ormai rigate dalle lacrime, mente si stringeva le braccia al petto e cominciava a singhiozzare tentando di camuffare il suono nella morbidezza del cuscino: il ricordo del funerale di Max gli invase la mente, dipingendo tutto di un orrido bianco, del colore della morte, e sussurrando nelle sue orecchie le poche parole che aveva sentito mormorare da alcuni dei Cacciatori presenti alla cerimonia d'addio a suo fratello. _Max, Max, il suo piccolo Max..._

“Alexander.”

Si rese conto di aver ripetuto fino a quel momento quella manciata di parole solo quando la voce bassa e un poco roca di Magnus lo risvegliò da quella specie di trance in cui era caduto; sentì il suo respiro caldo accarezzargli una spalla nuda, mentre lo Stregone si avvicinava lentamente al suo corpo per abbracciarlo con dolcezza, il suo petto magro appoggiato alla schiena del Cacciatore e le sue braccia insinuate tra quelle del ragazzo ed il suo busto muscoloso e scosso dai singhiozzi.

Sapere di avere Magnus con sé, di avere il suo sostegno ed il suo affetto lo confortava, ma quella stretta dolce non era abbastanza per frenare le sue lacrime silenziose.

Erano partiti insieme dopo la fine della guerra, dopo essere tornati a New York da Alicante, allontanandosi dall'Istituto e dai suoi abitanti, da Clary e Simon e Maya e tutti gli altri, per poter stare un po' soli e per cercare di affrontare insieme tutto ciò che era accaduto in quel periodo buio e difficile; il piccolo Max e la sua morte prematura infestavano i sogni di Alec ogni notte, tutte le volte che chiudeva gli occhi vedeva il volto terrorizzato e bagnato dalle lacrime di suo fratello, sentiva le grida disperate di sua sorella e la risata dell'assassino.

Ogni volta si svegliava di colpo nel cuore della notte, ogni volta piangeva e singhiozzava senza rendersene completamente conto, ogni volta anche Magnus si svegliava e lo abbracciava per cercare di confortarlo.

“Calmati, Alec, avanti.”

Il respiro di Magnus e la sua voce gli accarezzarono nuovamente le orecchie, mentre le mani tiepide dello Stregone scivolavano verso il suo ventre nudo per muoversi in leggere carezze circolari sulla sua pelle. Le sue labbra si appoggiarono sul collo del Cacciatore per qualche lungo istante, in un bacio volto a farlo rilassare il più possibile mentre il suo calore lo avvolgeva e pian piano faceva breccia nella robusta muraglia di dolore e senso di colpa del giovane Lightwood.

“È tutto finito adesso, era solo un incubo.”

Solo dopo diversi minuti Alec smise di singhiozzare, cullato dal respiro di Magnus contro il collo e dai suoi tocchi dolci e delicati sul ventre, ma non riuscì a fermare le lacrime che scorrevano incessanti sul suo volto.

“S-scusa,” balbettò con la voce incrinata dal pianto, voltandosi quel tanto che bastava per far incrociare le sue iridi blu e lucide con quelle brillanti, verdi e feline dello Stregone. “Non volevo svegliarti, Magnus, torna pure a dormire.”

“Non dire sciocchezze,” ribatté prontamente lo stregone, prendendogli il mento tra le dita per non fargli voltare il viso; sfiorò il suo zigomo umido con la punta del naso, in una carezza incredibilmente tenera ed affettuosa che ebbe il potere di abbattere completamente, per quella notte, la muraglia fredda che circondava il cuore del giovane Cacciatore, che lo scaldò fino a farlo sentire di nuovo miracolosamente bene, leggero, senza sensi di colpa a trascinarlo verso il fondo. “Sai che questo è uno dei motivi per cui ho tanto insistito per fare subito questo viaggio con te: preferisco perdere il sonno ogni notte, piuttosto che saperti solo in camera tua tutte le volte che gli incubi ti svegliano. Preferisco essere con te, al tuo fianco, per poterti consolare dopo ogni incubo riguardante la guerra, Alicante, tuo fratello. Non devi scusarti di nulla, Alexander, perché sono io che ho voluto fare questa cosa e sono sempre io a voler restare sveglio fino a quando non sei di nuovo tranquillo.”

Alec sorrise appena, mentre con una mano si asciugava il viso umido di lacrime pensando a quanto fosse strano non aver sentito Magnus sdrammatizzare con una battuta la situazione, scherzando in quel suo modo ironico e melodrammatico su quanto fosse messa a dura prova la sua incredibile bellezza da quegli orari: era sincero, il viso imperscrutabile, e l'unica ragione per cui non aveva scherzato era che voleva essere preso sul serio, che le sue parole non cadessero nel vuoto.

“Ti amo,” sussurrò Alec, arrossendo un poco e ringraziando mentalmente la nuvola passeggera che aveva coperto i raggi della luna; si rigirò nell'abbraccio dello Stregone, intrecciando le loro gambe e premendo il volto contro il collo di Magnus; ne baciò piano la pelle, tirando su col naso senza poterselo impedire, ed i suoi polpastrelli affondarono nella schiena dell'altro, mentre si avvicinava ancora a lui fino ad essere petto contro petto. Si addormentò pochi attimi dopo, in silenzio, cullato dal battito del cuore di Magnus vicino al suo.

“Anche io ti amo, Alexander,” rispose lo Stregone al nulla, alzando il viso fino ad appoggiare le labbra contro la fronte, coperta da un leggero alone di sudore, del Cacciatore. Sapeva che Alec non lo avrebbe potuto sentire, ma il bacio e i mugugni pieni d'amore che il giovane Lightwood gli dedicò nel sonno gli fecero pensare che il ragazzo l'avesse sentito eccome. Tranquillo, con il corpo di Alec premuto contro il suo, Magnus si fece avvolgere dal torpore e tornò a dormire.

Per quella notte, mentre era stretto tra le braccia dolci e protettive del suo Stregone, il sonno di Alec non sarebbe più stato intaccato da nessun incubo.


End file.
